the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis's Pokemon Team
Intro During Ignis's adventures in The Age of Nothingness, she had gone to the Pokemon universe and created a team of 6 pokemon. Most of her Pokemon are water types (50%), while the rest have very diverse typings. Ignis will often let her team out when they stop for a break on their journey and let them frolick and play freely. Her team is shown to be moderately strong in the battle against the Poketurrets, though she hasn't had a formal Pokemon battle yet. Members Buoy Buoy is Ignis's Buizel. She first met Ignis after the fight against Nehellenia when she followed her for food. She and Ignis became travelling compainions after some time of following her around. Because she was her first Pokemon, Ignis learned to use her to capture other Pokemon and form a team. She often walks along Ignis instead of staying in her Pokeball. She is a very friendly and inquisitive Pokemon, but sometimes her curiosity gets her in trouble. She is also a glutton like Ignis, and will attempt to eat anything that looks like food. She likes being scratched on the chin. Buoy usually gets along with other Pokemon but can be terrirorial of her possesions, which often leads to conflict with her teammates. She is moderately powerful in battle, and was strong enough to defeat a Poketurret and tackle a full grown Gogoat off of her trainor. She has a friendly relationship with her trainer. Her known moves are ice beam and water gun. Shimmer Shimmer is Ignis's Litwick. She was the first Pokemon Ignis had caught. Shimmer is very cheery and happy most of the time, but can be quite devious. She is a Litwick after all. She likes to act cute to get what she wants. She even uses her cuteness to an advantage to frame her other teammates for her mistakes. This easily makes her the "annoying little sis" of the group. She is very effective in battle though, and is Ignis's second main Pokemon. Her only known move is Flamethrower. She likes watching romance dramas and is constantly pushing Ignis to be a performer so she can star in a drama. She is very loyal to her trainer though, and is one of the few willing to go with Ignis into frightening places. She is usually used as a flashlight. Mizu Mizu is Ignis's Froakie & her 3rd Pokemon. He is very Mischievious and likes to use his frubbles to play tricks on his teammates. Even though sometimes it is very obvious he is the culprit, he won't admit to performing his tricks on others or runs away. His victim is usually Harriet, and it is hinted he might actually have a crush on her. He is eager for battles but his only shown move is pound. He is very concerned about his own hygeine, though, and is a bit of a neat freak. He will clean any area throughly that the team is staying for the night. He sees his teammates as dirty and mostly as playthings. Rojo Rojo is Ignis's 4th Pokemon and a Hawlucha. He is level-headed and very tolerant of others' actions. Rojo is shown to be quite introverted, when he comes out he is constantly searching for trees to hide in. He is often the "babysitter" when Ignis has to leave her Pokemon outside for a while due to him being the most mature of her Pokemon. However, if Shimmer and Mizu push him far enough, he can be angered into giving them cruel and unusual punishments-one one occasion they had to file Harriet's nails. Rojo is often under great frustration when having to take charge,which serves to his advantage in a battle as he channels his frustration into rage against opposing Pokemon, often landing very brutal attacks on them. However, deep down he still respects and loves his teammates even after all the crap they give him. He can use Flying press and Stone edge. Harriet Harriet is the 5th Pokemon of Ignis. She is a Honchkrow. Hariet is a very vain and sultry bird. She likes to preen her feathers , be a 'playgirl' and recieve accessories from her trainor. She has a penchant for shiny things and has a habit of stealing them, a habit Ignis has not completely toned down. As a Honchkrow, she is quite bossy and likes to push her teammates around. Harriet is shown to have a short temper, and often pecks harshly at someone if they make a mistake, which is why Rojo uses polishing her nails as a punishement for unruly Pokemon on the team. She dislikes Mizu because he often plays tricks on her. Though, she is the most intelligent Pokemon on the team and a skilled problem solver, leading to Ignis and her teammates often seeking her for help when a problem or puzzle arises. Harriet is decent in battle, she and Buizel defeated the Poketurrets that attaked them. Her only known move is Dark Pulse.